A Letter to Winry
by Marchgirl
Summary: Ed and Al have left for Central and Winry goes into their room wishing they hadn't gone and she's missing them when she find a letter from Ed.


_Hello! Something new from me! I am a huge lover of FullMetal Alchemist and this is my first fic for it. It's short and set near the end of the TV series. Maybe I'll do more, maybe not but I hope you'll read and tell me what you think._

_FullMetal Alchmeist is the property of Hiromu Arakawa._

* * *

A Letter to Winry

It was sunny outside and she had no work to do yet she didn't want to go outdoors to enjoy the beautiful day. Winry found her steps taking her to 'their' room. She hesitated before the closed door a moment still expecting to find Ed and Al on the other side. Hand on the knob, she turned it and walked in.

It was empty, beds made neatly and nothing was left behind to show that they'd even been there. She looked behind the door to where the statue that hid Al had been – gone.

Winry missed them when they weren't here but then she'd missed them for years when they'd left to become state alchemists. She grinned, her Ed who was still shorter than she was a state alchemist – the youngest ever. He was powerful too, they both were.

She walked to the window to look out at the gorgeous landscape, at Resembool, their home. Winry wanted them home where she could keep an eye on them, to be with them as they were when they were children. Winry hated their quest even though she understood it.

Searching for the Philosopher's Stone they had done many things, some horrible. Ed – Ed had even killed. She didn't want him carrying that burden but it was done. She shuddered to think what he was going to do when he reached Central. The end was coming but how would it turn out? Would she ever see them again? Would they kill or be killed? Would they be fugitives of the state and never get to come home again?

Feeling tears on her face, Winry stood and made to leave the room when she noticed a drawer wasn't closed properly. Sighing she went to close it and go to her room for a good cry.

Winry tried pushing it closed but it seemed stuck. Instead of pushing, she pulled it open to see why it wouldn't close. She saw it immediately – a letter. Winry paused a moment before reaching for it. She recognized Ed's handwriting. As soon as she picked it up the drawer closed on its own. Ed had used alchemy to hold the drawer open – he had meant for her to find it.

Winry wandered over to his bed holding the letter in shaky hands. She blinked and in her mind saw the two of them on that bed while she braided his black hair. It was the only thing she could do to help – braid his hair, that was all she could do for him.

Ed was always an energetic boy and just being next to him would fuel her own energy but that last time was different. There was something more as she threaded her hands in his silky hair – she'd wanted… What had she wanted? Staring at the letter she wondered what he'd written. Winry found her self scared to find out and anxious to know. Settling on the bed cross-legged, she slid a narrow finger under the flap and pulled out the folded sheets of paper.

_Dear Winry,_

_Heh, that sounds so formal but that's how letters usually start right? Guess you're wondering why I'm writing to you when I can hear you in the kitchen arguing with Sciezka. I-I couldn't face you Winry…with the things I'm about to say. It would have been too hard, I'd never have gotten the words out and there are things I want you to know – just in case._

Winry took a deep breath, 'just in case,' she feared those three words. Just in case he couldn't come home, just in case he didn't live. "Oh Ed."

_You know what we're trying to do and why but maybe not everything. Al loosing his body was all my fault. Yes, we did the transmutation together but Al never wanted to do it – I talked him in to it. I wouldn't let him back out. My brother has no body because **I **took it from him._

The handwriting was messy there. Ed had been in pain when he wrote that.

_It's only right that I do whatever and absolutely everything I can to give him back his body. As for my own, well of course I want my arm and leg back but…I don't have to have them._

_Just think you and Granny can always make money off of me! I'd be your best customer because I'm always breaking my automail! ( I hope that made you smile Winry.)_

_It would be fitting I think to have to wear automail the rest of my life. It would be my punishment for being arrogant enough to think I could control life. Yeah, I'm arrogant still – its all I've got really. I might not be able to return Al to his body but I have to try. I want to give him back his life! I want him to feel, to breathe, to stand on his own two legs and lead a normal life. I want Al to fall in love and marry one day._

_You know, when we were little we fought over which one of us would marry you? There were some real knock-down-drag-out battles but we could never decide who won. I can't say I've had time to think falling in love and getting married. No, truth is I never let myself. Why think of a future I'm not sure I'll ever have?_

_We may not survive this thing Winry. We may never come home again. There, I said it. It's possible we may die, Winry. The stone is dangerous, beyond dangerous but I have to try despite all those who also want the stone. They'll try to kill me and Al but I can't let that stop me. If I'm able, I'll send Al home to you whole. I'll give my life to protect him and do what's right._

_Maybe after he comes home he'll tell you how close we came to deciding who's going to marry you. I hope you'll take care of him Winry. I've been his only family since mom died. Al only had a few moments with dad – dad. I want to hate him, in some ways I do but I wish he was around to help us put everything back the way it was but he's gone. You and Granny will be his family now._

Why was he talking like he wasn't coming back? It's like he's given up! Winry ran her hand over the paper and noticed a few water stains. Tears? But-but Ed never cried… Her own eyes watered as she thought of him sitting and writing this letter. Ed was saying goodbye. He hadn't been able to tell her to her face. She wouldn't have let him leave if he had. "Damn you Ed. Damn you…but you already think you are, don't you?"

_Promise you'll take care of him Winry. Be happy together, live without pain and conflict. Actually that should be easy if I'm not around to cause trouble._

Winry's own tears marked the paper.

_I want to come home to you. I want to see you smile wearing those awful overalls. I want to argue with Granny over who's shorter. I want to run in the fields with Den. There's just so much more I want out of life but don't think I'll ever get to have. I want to be TALL! Go ahead and laugh, its okay. God! And God, I say I don't believe but I hope he's up there listening to my prayers – to make Al whole again. That's all I'm asking. There's nothing else more to pray for. If my life or…death will make that happen then that's all that matters._

_Wow, look at how much I've written. I didn't know I could do it. Now all I need is the courage to give this letter to you. Well, I'll put somewhere you can find it. It'll be hard enough to say goodbye without giving you this._

_Tell Granny, I-I love her, the miniature flea! Hug Den and be the family that Al needs. He at least will be coming home – that's a promise. I'm going to keep the image of you working on my automail in my mind. You seem happiest when you're working Winry so I want you to become an even greater automail engineer, okay? The best in the world!_

_I guess I should stop now, we'll be leaving soon. I'll have to face even more evil than everything that's come before. Heh, don't you think it's ironic, that I can face evil but not your smiling face? My friend, my…family?_

_Goodbye Winry, all my love_

_Ed_

Winry wanted to crumple up the paper and throw it out the window. But she didn't. Carefully she laid it down on the bed to let the tears dry – she didn't want the ink to smear anymore than it already was.

"All my love? Just what the hell does that mean Ed! Do you love me? Did you leave knowing you love me and didn't tell me? Damn you Edward Elric! Don't come back!" Winry's breath stopped up in her throat and she began to choke realizing what she'd just said.

"I didn't mean it." She whispered. "Oh God, I didn't mean it. Please, please come home Ed." Winry lay down and hugged the pillow to her chest. She thought she could smell Ed's scent on the pillow and that only made her cry harder.

Her long hair flowed across the bed as her body shook. The letter lay beside her with the sun obscuring the heartfelt words. Would Ed or Al ever come home again? Would she ever know if it was love? Were they, in the end, all damned?

Somewhere in time, three children ran and played. One girl and two boys – brothers. The three were the best of friends and nothing would ever tear them apart.


End file.
